


Aftermath

by BabyGrinch1399



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Grand Theft Auto Online, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGrinch1399/pseuds/BabyGrinch1399
Summary: Avon Hertz is dead, Clifford is gone, the nukes have been disarmed, the world is saved and most importantly, the girls got paid. Now they just need to let off some steam after nearly getting obliterated.Mags belongs to @Momokos
Kudos: 1





	Aftermath

The shower hissed to life as it sprayed hot water onto the ceramic tiled floor. Pieces of armour and service clothes lay discarded on the floor riddled with holes, ripped to pieces and stained red with blood. They were of no use to anyone anymore and were to be discarded. A Spetsnaz helmet sat by the sink, the paint scraped off and several dents from bullets were visible.

Sylvia’s freshly cut, red dyed hair clung to her face as she held her head under the water. Blood, dirt and dust slithered off her body and down the drain, passing the bullets that Sylvia had pulled out of herself with tweezers. She had just finished sewing the last stitch on her body and was just letting the water take her.

“Look at you.” she thought to herself. “Going from sticking up gas stations and convenience stores to robbing banks to becoming a government fucking agent. What a life you’ve had, huh?” she asked herself while closing her eyes as she remembered the events that unfolded only hours prior.

“How many fuckers did you kill?” she asked herself. “100? 200? 1,000? I stopped counting after the 100th bullet.” Sylvia thought back to the final stages of the assault. Being pinned down, only being able to peek for a second to open fire before ducking down again, her wounds bleeding profusely while she kept Avon’s weird cyborg clone army away from Mags who was shutting down the launch sequence. 

With only 19 seconds to spare, the launch was disabled and the army was wiped out. The rest of the mission was a breeze after that. Due to their being minimal resistance from Avon’s men as most of them had already been taken out.

Avon Hertz was dead. Clifford was destroyed. The army was decimated. The world was saved and most importantly, the girls got their money and were now taking a well deserved break.

Sylvia’s eyes shot open as she felt a lithe pair arms trace along her body and soft lips pressed against her neck before she was pulled out from under the shower head. “Hey, gorgeous!” Mags’ soft voice cooed as Sylvia looked back with a toothy grin. 

“Hey, precious.” she croaked as Mags frowned while resting her head on the girl's shoulder “We saved the world and you’re looking so glum.” Mags teased as Sylvia sighed and looked down at her feet. “I’m just exhausted is all. Lester’s right. There’s too much responsibility in being a hero.” she joked while looking back into her wife’s eyes.

The girls shared a laugh before Mags pressed her lips against Sylvia’s and kissed her deeply. Sylvia’s breath hitched as she looked down to see one of her nipples being pinched by her wife’s fingers. “You like that, gorgeous?” Mags cooed as her other hand trailed down to Sylvia’s crotch. “You just need help unwinding.” 

Sylvia’s legs parted open to let Mags’ nimble fingers play around. Soft moans emitted from her mouth as Mags’ fingers found their way to her clit and began to rub it in circles. “God, Mags...” was all Sylvia could say. Mags always knew how to treat her and make her feel better. Just like how Sylvia knew how to treat and take care of her. They were wives and they were always there for each other. 

Mags planted kisses up Sylvia’s lean arms and toned back whilst pleasuring her simultaneously. “What do ya say we get cleaned up and then continue in bed? We stink.” she teased while sticking her tongue out. 

Sylvia didn’t even get to say anything before Mags grabbed the shampoo bottles and began to clean her from top to bottom. Giggling lightly as she gave Sylvia a large Santa-like beard with the bubbles with Sylvia’s unimpressed face underneath.

The shower was done, the girls were dried and before she knew it, Mags was flung onto the bed with a soft laugh as Sylvia climbed on top of her. The sun illuminated their contrasting skin tones. The girls stared each other in the eyes longingly before they pressed their lips together and kissed each other as deep as they could. It had been a long day and neither expected to see the next. 

Night fell and the girls lay together, bodies intertwined and entangled in each other. Sun-kissed skin pressing against chalk white. Their bed was a mess and they were drenched in sweat but neither had the energy to care. Mags lay on Sylvia’s frame, the bed sheets lazily thrown over them in a poor attempt to cover their indecency. 

“We saved the fuckin’ world today, babe.” Sylvia spoke weakly. “Mh…” Was all Mags could respond with. “How many people do you think can say that?” Sylvia asked before smiling “We’re fuckin’ heroes…” she spoke as proudly as she could with her voice barely even a whisper.

Both girls were soon fast asleep and were probably gonna be out for the whole night. They considered this the start of their very long vacation from work. They deserved the rest, they deserved this.


End file.
